Daijoubu ga, Chibi-chan...?
by Hakkiri
Summary: ::sweatdrops:: I REALLY hate this..but this story is a Trunks x Goten yaoi TT;; PPL WHO FLAME SHALL ROAST IN HELL!! What if someone---or rather SOMETHING is trying to kill Goten? When Trunks saves him, he recieves something more than just gratitude..
1. A Horrible Prominition for Goten...

****

Daijoubu ga, Chibi-chan… 

****

Chapter: 1-A Horrible Premonition for Goten… By: Chibi Akane-chan2 

A.N.-I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this….P-CHAN2!!  This is all your fault! _''''''''' This btw…takes before they knew about Buu so it's just one of those in between days for the DBZ gang and yes Goku is still dead @@''''.

Disclaimers: I wish I really didn't do this story in the first place, ya know that?!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            "Okaachan…when will Gohan-oniisan be back?" A 7-year-old Goten asked as he went to the kitchen of where his mother was standing.  He wanted to see his older brother again from school and he missed him already.  He admired him so much up to a point where he was practically a father to Goten.

            Chi Chi chuckled and turned around from the stove with a smile,

            "Goten-chan…I know you're anxious to see Gohan-chan again, demo he really needs to go to school and have an education, nee?"  Then she grinned and raised her stirring spatula.  "Well, maybe not JUST an education…maybe a daughter-in-law for me at the same time?"

            Goten sweatdropped.  Having Videl as a sister-in-law sounded kind of…dangerous.  He looked up and started to picture Gohan and Videl married and in their house.  Videl would be screaming profanity at him threatening him with a boulder or something and Gohan would be profusely apologizing over and over again sweatdropping.  He remembered how she overreacted on Gohan's trivial comment on her hair…saying how it would be better if it were shorter.  Goten coughed and walked out of the house.

            "Okaachan, I'll be taking a nap on the grass.  Ja!" Goten said over his shoulder cheerfully as he ambled out the door.

            Chi Chi sighed and resumed to her frying.  It looked like she was going to have to wash his gi from all the grass stains yet again…

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

            Goten hummed a little tune as he sat down and then lowered his back on the warm grass.  The sun was smiling down on the little half-saiya jin boy as he had his eyes half closed, a comically sleepy expression on his face.  He yawned as he put his hands behind his head and went into a deep sleep…

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

::POW::

            An 8-year-old Trunks was hurled backwards and met with the gravity room wall, cracking it.

_I don't call this training! _Trunks thought wryly as he staggered up.   _I call this a close resemblance of committing suicide!_

Vegeta just smirked down at his sweating and bruised-up son.

            "What's wrong, boy?" he taunted, "am I too much for you?  Or maybe it's the 600x normal gravity that's getting to you,"

            "Nothing's wrong, 'tousan!" Trunks finally said as he stood straight up wiping his chin with his wrist, "I just wanna be as strong as you!"

            With that, Trunks clenched his fists and aura formed around him as he turned super saiya-jin with a battle cry.  

            "Ah hahahaha!" Trunks laughed as he began hopping around the gravity room as if there WAS no gravity in there at all.

            Vegeta just closed his eyes with exasperation.  He was already in super saiya-jin form and was walking towards his hopping son.  He just looked up nonchalantly and raised his leg at an obtuse angle.  As Trunks was about to land, Vegeta used his leg and pivoted it towards Trunks's face, making his son, once again, meet with the wall facedown.

            Trunks sweatdropped at the back of his glowing yellow-haired head.

            "No….fair," he said as he fell to the floor from the wall with a thud.

            Vegeta looked down and shook his head,

            "Pathetic…" he muttered.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

            Chi Chi finished cooking lunch with a happy smile and started to set up the table.  She hummed a little tune as she started to put out the plates.  She was about to put out the last plate on the table when something gripped her heart.  Her eyes widened in shock and her face turned pale.  She unconsciously dropped the last plate on the floor making it break in pieces with a loud crack.  Sent back into awareness by the plate smashing noise, she staggered backwards onto the stove looking out the door in fear with wide eyes.

            Something horrible was about to happen.  Chi Chi just knew it and her fighting sense never was wrong.  She, after all, was a fighter too and didn't like the feeling that just overcame her.  The feeling reached deep in her gut as she clenched her apron with sweaty hands.

            And she knew the feeling had to do with one of her sons…

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

            "Gohan-kun, can you solve this equation for me on the board, please?" the math teacher asked Gohan.

            "Oh!  Uh...hai, sensei," Gohan said as he obediently stood up from his chair and did the math problem with ease.

            _Mom was probably pushing me too hard back then with my studies…I did this sort of math 6 years ago! _Gohan thought with a nervous smile as he continued to work out the problem.

            Videl practically fell asleep on her desk.  To her, this class was so boring and she would rather be training with her father right now.  She thought with half-closed eyes,

            _How can Gohan-kun STAND all of this?!  He makes the problem look fun which makes this class even MORE boring!  And besides---_

Her thoughts were caught off guard as she almost choked.  She was starting to get bad vibes from somewhere.  She sat up in alert and looked around the class with wide eyes.  She spotted Gohan and he seemed to be feeling the same way.  She could tell.  He stopped writing as he gripped on the chalk a little too tight.

            Videl raised her hand immediately.  The teacher saw her raised hand and addressed to her.

            "Yes, Videl-kun?"

            "Sensei, Gohan-kun and I need to leave this class immediately!" Videl blurted out urgently…then she realized what she said and what the others might have thought she had actually implied.

            Gohan sweatdropped as he turned to face Videl.  They both turned different shades of red.

            The teacher just blinked,

            "Hmm…must be one of those teenager things…where—"  

            "NO!  NO!  It's not like that!" Videl quickly intervened.

            "Oooh…Videl-chan, you sly fox, you!" Eraser teased.

            "It's math class, Videl-kun…make the moves on him another time," Sharpener said with a cryptic grin as he leaned back against his chair with both hands behind his head.

            "Sensei," Gohan said as he walked over to the math teacher with his hand behind his head still blushing furiously, "we really need to go now…we forgot to do something very important and it might affect our family and friends,"

            Little did the teacher know, Gohan was practically telling him the whole truth as the teacher seemed to ponder over it.  He watched Videl confront the whole class, then turned to Gohan and nodded.

            "Arigatou!" Gohan said as ran to Videl, grabbed her wrist and made a run for it out the class.  As Videl tailed along she said,

            "Sorry about that, Gohan-kun…I'll try to fix things later.  Demo!  You felt that right?!" 

            "Yes, I did feel that," Gohan confirmed, "and I assume you know where we're going right?"

            Videl nodded,

            "We're going to your house…because that's where Goten lives,"

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Bulma finished putting the band-aids on Trunks's face with a smile.  

            "There...all better, Trunks-chan,"

            "Thanks, 'kaasan," Trunks replied.

            "Sometimes, I think your "'tousan" is a bit of a jerk sometimes…REALLY!  Beating up his own son!" Bulma said irritated.

            Trunks nervously chuckled not wanting to send off his mother's temper.

            "Well…it's not THAT bad.  I had worse before," Trunks tried to reason.

            "Feh…you're a weakling boy," an all-too-familiar voice said out of nowhere.

            Trunks slapped the palm of his hand on his face waiting for the inevitable as Bulma turned around to face Vegeta seeing him leaning on the doorway.

            "Now YOU listen here, buster!  OUR son is NO weakling and since when did you have the nerve to start beating him up like this?!  And hell, I have to fix the damn gravity room again because you practically demolished it with OUR son's face and body imprints!  You know how much that's gonna cost me?!" Bulma shouted with her hands on her hips in a fashion of saying listen-to-me-and-listen-to-me-well-or-else-I'll-shriek kind of way.

            Vegeta smirked.

            "Now, now, now!  We don't want your temper to get the best of you now do we?"

            Bulma twitched and reached out as she got her iron frying pan.

            "Oh no..." Trunks muttered.  As he was about to walk away from the "fight" that was ensuing, he abruptly stopped walking when a feeling of premonition went straight through his mind as if a white shooting light went flying right beside his head turning his background red.

            _Wha--what was that feeling? _Trunks thought with slightly wide eyes.  He looked outside at the west window, which was the direction from Capsule Corporation to the Son house.  He gulped.  Maybe…it was nothing.  Yeah…he should just probably ignore it…

            But really…he couldn't ignore it at all.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**A.N.- I'm ending chapter: 1 right here.   Hope you guys R +R.  My moral ethics are practically dead since I'm writing this nowTT;;;**


	2. What I'd Do For You...

Daijoubu ga, Chibi-chan… 

****

Chapter: 2 – What I'd Do For You… By: Chibi Akane-chan2 

**A.N.-What do I have to say?  Well…::Sweatdrops::…this is gonna be the third chappy of this—this—"fic"…;;  P-chan2 made me do it!  I swear!**

**Disclaimers:  I do not own DBZ, Akira Toriyama's rights, or any such things as that.  If Akira Toriyama ever reads this, I wanna go die and get buried at the nearest Shinto temple…TT;;;**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

            "Go—go—goten-chan..." Chi Chi managed as she tried to breathe calmly.  Her eyebrows twitched with frustration and fear as she slowly got up to her knees and tried to reach to the door with outstretched hands, even though she was still at a distance.  Her hair was already disarranged and her clothes started to wrinkle.  Goten was right outside and she had to get to him.  

            "GOTEN-CHAN!" Chi Chi shouted as she quickly got to her feet and dashed for the door.

            All of a sudden, the door shut itself on her as she gasped in shock.  She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.  She tried again harder, but to no avail the doorknob still wouldn't give in.  Out of a last resort, she bashed herself against the door repeatedly hoping that it would open that way.  Unfortunately, it only hurt herself more than it did the door, as she was hurled back by some invisible force.  She landed on the floor with a thud as she felt her right arm beginning to bleed. 

            "No…No…I can't give up…I'm his mother and it's my job to protect him…" she encouraged herself as she started to get up agonizingly, "I'm a fighter and I trained him so there is no way that I am giving up!!"

            As she was starting to get on her knees, she fell back down on the floor again exhausted.

            _Shimatta…I have to learn to be strong because Goku-saa isn't here anymore…_she thought as her eyes slowly welled up with tears.  As they fell to the floor silently, she blinked and suddenly she had an idea!  

            _Why didn't I think of that before?!  The kitchen window!_

With renewed strength and determination, she stood up on her feet slowly again and made it for the window.  She growled as she tried to open it.  As she did though, she noticed something odd.  There was a piece of paper that clung on the hinges of the window.  She blinked and took out the paper gingerly with two fingers.  As she looked at it, her eyes widened.  She was about to throw up and the arm that was bleeding started to pour blood profusedly.  She wavered as she landed on the kitchen floor with a thud as she grew unconscious.  

            She clutched the paper tightly in her hand…

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Gohan and Videl ran as fast as they could up the hill.  They were already sweating, not from the exhaustion but more from the fear of what may happen soon.  As they neared the forest, they both slowed down into a walk trying to feel their surroundings.

            "Gohan-kun…I feel something strange now…" Videl said slowly.

            Gohan gulped as he looked at her.

            "Yeah…you're not kidding…but the feeling of Goten is still there…yet it's not Goten anymore,"

            "Darn it!  Now I can't feel anything!  What's going on----"  Videl abruptly trailed off.

            Gohan heard her trailing sentence and a rustle of leaves after that.  His eyes turned fierce as he turned around quickly to see what happened.  As he did, his eyes turned big and his mouth gaped open.  Videl was raised off the ground as someone was choking her from the trees!  She didn't even have time to scream.   Videl's head was slightly hidden from the leaves so he couldn't see who was choking her.

            "VIDEL!!" Gohan yelled.

            Videl's legs dangled as her hands tried to loosen the iron grip of her neck.

            "Chi--chikusho..." Videl managed to gurgle out.

            Gohan flew up quickly to the treetop hoping Videl didn't see him flying and tried to punch the person that was hurting her.  Instead, he felt himself being pulled down toward the ground as he collided with a sick thud.  As he slowly tried to get up, he was knocked back down again as something invisible wrapped around his throat.  Gohan hissed as he tried to raise his power ki to try to fend the invisible force away, but it did him no good.  It actually sucked up all his energy dry!  Now Gohan's body was pinned down to the ground and Videl was hanging from the tree branches.  Both of their necks were being gripped very hard as they couldn't breathe.

            "I---have…to help Go-Goten!!!" Videl squeaked out in frustration as her eyes were tightly shut from the pain and pressure.

            Gohan just growled.  The grip on his neck was most likely tighter than Videl's because he couldn't speak at all!

            _I have to help my little brother in his time of need, but how? ...And what—what happened to Mom?!  I can't feel her energy anymore!_

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*** 

            Goten yawned.  

            "Wow…that was a nice nap!" he said happily as he stretched.

            He slowly got up still a little bit groggy from his slumber.  A bird landed on his shoulder and Goten turned his head and smiled down the bird.  But he stopped smiling as the bird started to agitatedly tweep at him.

            "What's wrong little, fella?" he asked a little bit concerned.

            The bird continued to chirp quickly as it was trying to warn him about something.  Then it seemed to see something from behind Goten and quickly flew away.

            "Aw c'mon, little birdy!  Where are you going?" Goten asked puzzled.  Suddenly realization hit home.  Everything was so quiet.  Why was it so quiet?  

It was never this quiet even though nobody was home…home…  Chi Chi!

            "Da-me!  Okaachan!" he cried as he ran for the door and tried to open it.  It wouldn't budge.

            "Wha...?" he thought aloud.

            He then started to bang on the door with fists as his innocent "Goku" face started to scrunch up and his big eyes started to fill with tears.

            "IIE!!  Let me in!  Let me in!  Let me in!" he cried as he continued to bang on the door in synch.  He had to see that his mother was all right.  He ran to the window and looked in from the outside.  He almost ate in his air and slowly backed away as he saw his mother in a heap on the floor with a puddle of blood next to her.  There was a piece of paper clenched in her hands.

            "No…no…no!!  Okaachan!!!!" he shouted.

            _What happened to her? She's almost…hey, wait a minute… _

He ran back to the front and tried to sense out something.  As he did, his mouth opened wide.  

"Nani yo?  What happened to Gohan-oniisan?!  And…and…Videl..?" Goten said to himself confused.

They were both coming for me?  Or…were they coming for okaachan...?  And they seem to be so weak right now!  What's going on?!  …Oh gosh…I'm scared…

His eyebrows were arched into wide "u's" as he leaned down on his knees and hugged himself in the middle of the yard…

He felt so cold…very cold…

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Trunks walked into his room and yawned a sleepy expression on his face.  The training was tiring him out and he didn't feel like moving around.  He plopped down on his bed and rested his eyes.  All of a sudden, his eyes flew open as he snapped his head up from his pillow.

            "There's that feeling again," Trunks slowly said with his typical trademark "Vegeta" frown forming on his small face, "It won't go away…why won't it?!"

            _Then again…something's a little bit different now…  It's not just one but more like four…wait…FOUR??_

He practically jumped off his bed and ran to the door.  On the way outside, he accidentally bumped into Bulma.

            "Ooof!" Trunks yelped.

            "Ow!  Whoa, kiddo…what's the hurry?" Bulma asked a little puzzled as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

            "It's…it's," Trunks started as he looked up at his mother's face.

            "Yes?  It's..?" Bulma probed.

            Trunks sighed,

            "Never mind, 'kaasan…it's probably just nothing,"

            Bulma looked at Trunks's retreating figure to his room with a small frown on her face.  She noticed that her son's skin was a pit pale and that he was slightly sweaty.

            "I wonder what happened…" Bulma wondered to herself.  She inhaled and her eyes dilated in sudden realization.  Trunks was heading for the direction to the Son house…she was sure of it because he was heading west.

            "Masaka…" she whispered.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**A.N.-Well…I hate to admit it, but I may actually enjoy writing this story.  Well that is, because there is actually gonna be a plot to it ^^;;;  There are way too many yaoi fics with no plot and that contain pure angst.  BLEH!!  I just want you ppl to know that this is not really and angst yaoi fic.  It's going to be SENSIBLE ::points at P-chan2:: and in character.  Well, minna-chan…R+R!!^_^**   __


	3. Don't Let Me Live Without You

**Daijoubu ga, Chibi-chan…?**

****

Chapter 3: Don't Let Me Live Without You… By: Chibi Akane-chan2 

**A.N.-**I UPDATED! Can you believe that?!?! LOL I was really struggling with inspiration but I decided enough was enough so I came up with this chapter…it might be kinda boring and very SHORT though…

**Disclaimers**: Did you know that I never put on the same disclaimer in each chapter? Good…'cause I didn't either… ^_^;

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bulma nibbled at the eraser on the top of her pencil with a restless expression on her features. She had a horrible premonition, to put it simply and generally. She looked down at her desk. Ugh! All the numbers and diagrams and metric systems! Her head spun and her vision turned blurry every now and then as she drummed her fingers on her desk her eyes looking left and right every two seconds. She finally slammed her pencil down giving up and went to her room thinking some sleep will put her in some sense again. She took off her goggles from her forehead and white coat and just threw them down on the floor as she took a detour to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that something was going to happen to her son. Little did she know, it was the exact same intense apprehension Chi Chi had for Goten…

She frowned…

She had to look for Trunks…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Trunks flew all the way to the Son house never stopping to rest. His heart was beating loudly and his veins were contaminated with a superfluous amount of adrenaline. He grinded his teeth together as sweat flew back from his face. His fists bled…he dug his nails deepest in the palms of his hands. The strong ominous feeling became stronger. As a result of that, he powered up and turned super saiya-jin flying at turbo speed.

"Goten! Hang on! I'm coming for you!!" he yelled to the horizon as the Son house started to become visible in his view.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Goten shivered as he remained in his position crying. His mother was probably dying! He knew that he could get in by crashing through the window but something stopped his 7-year-old body. The image of her mother crumpled on the floor bleeding her life out...he was frightened and intimidated. He was also afraid that Gohan-oniichan and Videl-san were in trouble too! He didn't know what to do as he almost vomited at the thought. He held his stomach and whimpered. 

Suddenly, he felt an instant high power level as he blinked rapidly and snapped his head up. It was familiar…it was strong…it was unique….it was super saiya-jin…

It was Trunks!

His eyes widened in horror. 

No…NO! Trunks can't come! He just can't! He'll get hurt too!! Oh no!! What am I going to do?!?! I don't want him to…to…

Tears gushed from his eyes again as they were tightly shut from a surge of nausea taking over. He turned over to his side and threw up the remains of his breakfast violently making gurgling noises…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Gohan and Videl attempted to fend for themselves. Videl's face turned to a shade of purple as her gold locks fell off from her hair making it flounder freely. She could barely manage to make a sound as bile rose to her throat. It felt like something was trying to destroy her carotid artery as she somehow got a hold with her right hand of what energy was trying to kill her. Suddenly, an image of Goten in agony flashed across her mind quickly. Her eyes snapped open in rage as she growled and kicked up vertically actually breaking the hold. She fell to the ground near Gohan trying to catch her breath her hair falling around her face as her head was hung in fatigue and sweat. She snapped her head to Gohan and yelled,

"Turn super-saiyajin again! Try to kick up! HAYAKU YO!!"

Gohan, on the verge of blacking out, tried his last attempt in trying to turn super. Electricity formed around him as he turned super with a battle cry and chucked his foot all the way up in a complete arc. Something gave in within his kick as his neck was finally released. He jumped up gasping for breath and took a fighting stance. Videl put a strand of her hair behind her ear and imitated Gohan's stance with a look of deadly determination. They both breathed heavily with nasty bruises around their necks…seemingly to have the same pattern.

"You…you….what did you do to Goten?!" Gohan screamed his voice cracking for he was using all his energy just to do that.

There was no answer.

"Don't be a coward! Come and face us!" Videl hollered.

There was no answer again.

She both suddenly shot their heads up at a high surge of power above them.

"Trunks…?" Gohan wondered still in super saiya-jin form.

"You mean…" Videl started. They looked at each other and nodded as the flew up and followed Trunks, as they gave a last wary glance down at where they would have died. 

They knew where he was heading…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A.N. – REVIEW!!!! ~^_^~


End file.
